L'héritage de la crise des pommes
by Catilia
Summary: Thorin et Thranduil dans une même pièce ce n'est déjà pas une idée fantastique. Thorin, Thranduil et d'autres dirigeants que nous ne nommerons pas ici, réunis dans un conseil au sommet pour résoudre une crise qui menace toute la Terre du Milieu ? Là ça frise la folie. Ici, on casse des mythes, à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


_Bonjour, Bonsoir et je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette...chose inqualifiable_

_Ceci est un gros, très gros délire avec ma meilleure amie où on casse tous les mythes...enfin presque. Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, à ne pas prendre au sérieux._

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages présents et cet OS est une coopération !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Gandalf :_ Thranduil, faîtes un effort.

_Thranduil :_ Non.

_Gandalf :_ Thranduil, s'il-vous plait.

_Thranduil :_ Non Gandalf, il ne me plait guère.

_Thorin :_ Radin.

_Legolas :_ Cela vous va bien de dire ça je trouve, Thorin Oakenshield, alias Monsieur-trop-radin-pour-s'acheter-un-écu-digne-de -ce-nom.

_Galadriel :_ Thranduil, tenez votre fils enfin.

_Thranduil :_ Celeborn, tenez votre femme.

_Celeborn :_ Thranduil, tenez vos propos je vous prie.

_Fili :_ On ne les tient plus ces elfes.

_Kili :_ Certes mon frère, ces oreilles pointues n'ont aucune tenue.

_Gandalf :_ Thorin, apprenez à tenir vos neveux, je vous en serais gré.

_Elrond :_ Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

_Thranduil :_ Votre intervention n'était pas souhaitée Peredhel. Pas plus que votre présence d'ailleurs ainsi, si vous souhaitez vous retirer, nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps.

_Celeborn :_ Nous aurions également pu nous passer de votre intervention, Thranduil. Je vous rappelle aussi que ce conseil se tient présentement chez le Seigneur Elrond, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait à quitter sa propre demeure.

_Thranduil :_ Celeborn, contentez-vous de faire ce que vous faites le mieux, à savoir vous taire et vous fondre dans le décor. Vous feriez une très belle plante verte.

_Eomer :_ Au fait, j'ai mangé une pomme ce matin.

_Aragorn :_ Information pertinente s'il en est une, Eomer.

_Eomer :_ Au moins je reste dans la continuité du débat.

_Legolas :_ Nous ne parlions pas de pommes je vous signale.

_Gandalf :_ Mon cher Legolas, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, vous.

_Thranduil :_ Je suis d'accord avec le magicien, bien que son chapeau soit horrible.

_Legolas :_ Mais père ! Je suis votre fils !

Thranduil : Certes, pour mon plus grand malheur. D'ailleurs, je te déshérite.

_Legolas :_ Encore ?!

_Boromir :_ Vous ne perdez pas grand-chose Legolas si vous voulez mon avis, une caverne dans une forêt infestée d'araignées…on a connu mieux comme royaume.

_Thranduil :_ On ne voulait pas de votre avis. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? Vous critiquez mon royaume mais vous ne possédez même pas un caillou.

_Gandalf :_ J'ai pensé que Boromir pourrait apporter un avis pertinent dans ce conseil…

_Elrond :_ Il semble que vous vous soyez trompé Gandalf.

_Galadriel :_ Mon gendre, pour ce que vous avez-vous-même apporté à ce conseil…

_Thranduil :_ Parce que vous croyez avoir été utile Galadriel ?

_Celeborn :_ Thranduil, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui êtes la source de tous nos problèmes.

_Aragorn :_ Certes Seigneur Celeborn, voilà qui est bien dit. D'ailleurs si nous pouvions revenir au fameux problème…

_Thranduil :_ Ne cherchez pas, j'ai déjà dit non. Je ne négocierai pas, et encore moins avec un gueux devenu roi du Gondor par on ne sait quel miracle.

_Thorin :_ Radin.

_Gandalf :_ Thorin vous n'allez pas recommencer. Je vous pensais plus avisé que cela.

_Kili :_ Ce serait mal connaitre notre oncle maitre Gandalf.

_Thorin :_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Kili ?!

_Boromir :_ Il n'y avait pas là la moindre insinuation. Il a juste mis en évidence que les nains étaient des créatures opiniâtres. « Opiniâtres » étant ici un mot méticuleusement choisi pour éviter de dire quelque chose de trop fâcheux, je tiens à le préciser.

_Elrond :_ Boromir, nuancez vos propos. Le jeune prince serait vraiment stupide d'insinuer cela, étant lui-même un nain.

_Thranduil :_ Justement Peredhel, c'est un nain, il est stupide par définition.

_Fili :_ Vous venez d'insulter mon petit frère ?!

_Gandalf :_ Je pense qu'il vient d'insulter tous les nains, mon cher Fili.

_Thorin :_ Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de la part d'un elfe ? Surtout si cet elfe est Thranduil.

_Gandalf :_ C'est bien Thorin, je suis fier de voir que vous savez à présent gérer les conflits ainsi que votre colère.

_Aragorn :_ Thorin…remettez cette dague dans votre botte...ou au moins pointez là autre part que sur l'entrejambe de Legolas. Non, évitez celle du Seigneur Celeborn aussi.

_Boromir :_ Laissez Aragorn, cela pourrait devenir divertissant.

_Legolas :_ On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes bassement menacé Boromir.

_Gandalf :_ D'ailleurs Thorin, vous vous trompez de personne à menacer, ce n'est pas Legolas mais son père qui vous insulte depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis…menacer le prince ne servirait pas à grand-chose, vous avez pu constater la grande considération que lui porte Thranduil.

_Thranduil :_ Vous êtes injuste Gandalf, je l'ai tout de même gardé auprès de moi et je l'ai élevé comme mon héritier. J'aurais aussi bien pu le donner aux araignées qui peuplent mon royaume, elles sont friandes de viande fraîche et tendre…je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi diable elles se sont attaquées à des nains. Elles devaient être particulièrement désespérées pour se rabattre sur de la viande aussi mauvaise…

_Legolas :_ Mais père !

_Thranduil :_ Tais-toi Legolas. Je te déshérite.

_Eomer :_ Vous l'avez déjà fait il y a cinq minutes.

_Thranduil :_ Taisez-vous Seigneur du cheval et retournez à vos pommes. D'ailleurs élevez la voix encore une fois et je vous déshérite.

_Eomer :_ J'ignorais que je pouvais hériter quelque chose de vous.

_Thorin :_ Vous avez déjà hérité de sa connerie.

_Gandalf :_ Thorin s'il-vous-plait n'en rajoutez pas. Quant à vous Thranduil, cessez de déshériter tout le monde.

_Kili :_ Je vous déshérite Gandalf !

_Fili :_ Kili…

_Kili :_ Mais, mon frère, je voulais essayer pour voir ce que ça fait.

_Elrond :_ Heureusement qu'il n'est que le second héritier.

_Thranduil :_ Peredhel, je vous déshérite !

_Elrond :_ Mais je n'ai rien fait !

_Galadriel :_ Allons mon gendre, ne contrariez pas Thranduil, il ne faut pas être méchant avec les déficients.

_Thranduil :_ Je ne vous permets pas !

_Celeborn :_ Nous nous passerons de votre permission, Thranduil.

_Thranduil :_ Retournez dans votre pot, la plante verte et essayez de voir si autre chose que du vide peut prendre racine dans votre crâne.

_Celeborn :_ Sinon quoi, vous me déshéritez ?

_Gandalf :_ Veuillez cesser incessamment ces sottises insensées !

_Fili :_ Oh ! En voilà une belle phrase digne de Gandalf…tu as compris quelque chose Kili ?

_Kili :_ Non, pas le moins du monde et toi Fili ?

_Fili :_ Non, mais c'était beau quand même.

_Thorin :_ Stupides neveux.

_Kili :_ Parce que vous avez compris quelque chose mon oncle ?

_Thorin :_ Non. Mais au moins je ne le fais pas remarquer.

_Boromir :_ C'est pourtant précisément ce que vous venez de faire, Seigneur nain.

_Thorin :_… Je vous déshérite, humain qui n'est même pas roi….aïe ! Gandalf, pourquoi venez-vous de me donner un coup de bâton ?!

_Gandalf :_ Ne pouvez-vous donc pas le deviner ?

_Thranduil :_ C'est trop demander pour sa cervelle de nain.

_Elrond :_ Thranduil, vous aviez réussi à rester silencieux plus de vingt secondes. Ne pouviez-vous donc pas continuer ainsi ?

_Thranduil :_ Il eut été cruel de vous priver du doux son de ma voix Peredhel…et de la pertinence de mes interventions.

_Eomer :_ Oh tiens, des pommes.

_Aragorn :_ Eomer, nous vous sommes grés de vos interventions, au moins aussi pertinentes que celles des elfes.

_Boromir :_ Vous pourriez également noter que celles des nains ne sont pas beaucoup mieux, Aragorn.

_Gandalf :_ Méfiez-vous Boromir, vous allez vous faire des ennemis.

_Boromir :_ Thorin est assis trop loin de moi pour me menacer bassement.

_Gandalf :_ Certes, mais vous êtes assis à côté de Kili.

_Boromir :_ Oui mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que son oncle.

_Thorin :_ Vous avez raison humain sans royaume. Il l'est beaucoup plus.

_Boromir :_ Ah, parce que c'est possible ?

_Celeborn :_ Mais oui, regardez Thranduil.

_Thranduil :_ Rendormez-vous Celeborn.

_Celeborn :_ Sinon vous me déshéritez ?

_Galadriel :_ Vous vous répétez mon tendre époux.

_Thranduil :_ Laissez Galadriel. Vous manquez donc tellement de considération Celeborn ? Je vous déshériterais avec plaisir, si seulement vous possédiez quelque chose.

_Gandalf :_ Sinon, pour le problème nous concernant ?

_Thranduil :_ Vous m'agacez Gandalf, il me semble déjà vous avoir dit non. Si vous me reposez la question je vous déshérite…enfin…vous pourrez toujours garder votre horrible robe grise.

_Fili :_ J'ai une question.

_Gandalf :_ Oui Fili, nous vous écoutons mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lever le doigt.

_Fili :_ Comment fait-il pour déshériter tout le monde ?

_Thorin :_ Laisse Fili, c'est la seule menace que son cerveau elfique est capable de concevoir.

_Thranduil :_ C'est toujours plus subtil qu'un coup de bâton sur la tête…aïe…Gandalf, je ne critiquais pas VOS coups de bâton.

_Thorin :_ Ce n'est pas un bâton, c'est une branche et c'est du chêne !

_Thranduil :_ Et alors ? Le chêne est un arbre et les bâtons viennent bien des arbres ? Donc votre « écu » est un bâton.

_Boromir :_ raisonnement par l'absurde.

_Elrond :_ C'est votre présence ici qui est absurde, humain sans royaume, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?

Gandalf : Je vous signale tout de même que les seuls qui ont un tant soit peu apporté à ce « Conseil » sont les humains.

_Eomer :_ Ah ! Il n'y a plus de pommes !

_Gandalf :_ Enfin, presque tous les humains.

_Fili :_ Désolé Seigneur du cheval, j'ai mangé la dernière.

_Kili :_ Mais, mon frère, je croyais que tu n'aimais plus les pommes depuis notre séjour dans les tonneaux de Thranduil.

_Thranduil :_ De quel droit avez-vous séjourné dans mes tonneaux ?!

_Thorin :_ D'ailleurs vos tonneaux étaient plus confortables que vos cellules…

_Legolas :_ Je confirme.

_Galadriel :_ Thranduil, mais qu'avez-vous donc fait subir à votre fils ?

_Thranduil :_ Rien qu'il ne méritait pas…peut-être même plus que ce qu'il méritait. Il était quand même nourri au lembas.

_Aragorn :_ Ah, voilà qui tombe bien, revenons à notre problème.

_Fili et Kili :_ Quel problème ?

_Thorin :_ Vous n'êtes donc venus que pour faire figuration ?

_Kili :_ Pourquoi ? On a déjà servi à autre chose ?

_Fili :_ Moi je suis là pour les pommes.

_Eomer :_ Tout comme moi.

_Fili :_ Ah oui ? Quelle variété a votre préférence ? Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup la golden.

_Aragorn :_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de pommes mais de lembas. Un peu de sérieux je vous prie.

_Celeborn :_ Le lembas de Thranduil, je tiens à le préciser.

_Thranduil :_ Il ne me semblait pas que les plantes vertes pouvaient parler.

_Celeborn :_ Je vous déshérite Thranduil !

_Thranduil :_ Vous commencez sérieusement à me courir, espèce d'ortie.

_Galadriel :_ Enfin mon aimé, ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. Il vient tout de même de vous qualifier de plante urticante.

_Celeborn :_ Que voulez-vous que je réponde à une insulte, si c'en est une, aussi stupide ?

_Legolas :_ C'est bon la soupe d'orties vous savez.

_Thorin :_ J'aime pas la verdure.

_Thranduil :_ Et moi je n'aime pas la souille.

_Gandalf :_ Information primordiale Thranduil, mais en quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec ce qui nous concerne ?

_Thranduil :_ Eh bien, il y a trois tas de souille autour de cette table.

_Aragorn : _Qu'insinuez-vous encore…

_Boromir :_ C'est évident, il parle des nains.

_Kili :_ C'est méchant ça…bien que je ne comprenne pas l'insulte, c'est évident qu'il y en a une. Qu'est-ce que la souille ?

_Elrond :_ Regardez-vous dans un miroir, vous comprendrez.

_Thranduil :_ Quelle agressivité Peredhel ! Reprenez-vous, ce n'est pas digne d'une elfe.

_Gandalf :_ Vous plaisantez Thranduil, n'est-ce pas ?

_Thranduil :_ Je ne plaisante jamais. Mes paroles sont bien trop précieuses pour que je les gâche de manière aussi vaine.

_Boromir :_ Dans ce cas, gâchez les encore moins et taisez-vous…pour de bon.

_Fili :_ Voilà qui est idiot. Comment allons-nous faire pour résoudre la crise qui nous réunit ici si Thranduil se tait, sachant que c'est lui la source du problème.

_Thorin :_ Un éclair d'intelligence. Notez.

_Kili :_ Je note mon oncle, je note.

_Fili :_ Ta sollicitude me touche mon frère.

_Eomer :_ Oh ! Ils ramènent des pommes !

_Fili :_ Certes, mais ce ne sont pas des golden. Qu'est-ce donc d'ailleurs ?

_Boromir :_ Mais enfin, tout le monde sait bien que ce sont des Delbard Cybele Delrouval, espèce de nain-culte.

_Gandalf :_ Je vous trouve bien acide, mon cher Boromir.

_Eomer :_ Pas comme les pommes du Seigneur Elrond, elles sont parfaitement sucrées.

_Elrond :_ C'est normal, puisqu'elles sont cultivées dans mes vergers.

_Thranduil :_ Attention Seigneur du cheval, elles doivent être pleines de vers…comme les nains.

_Kili :_ On n'a pas de parasites ! C'est vous le parasite !

_Thorin :_ Un autre éclair d'intelligence. Notez.

_Fili :_ Je note mon oncle, je note.

_Kili :_ Ta sollicitude me touche mon frère.

_Celeborn :_ J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

_Galadriel :_ En vérité il serait plus correct de dire déjà entendu, mon époux.

_Celeborn :_ Soutenez-moi un peu ma tendre, au lieu de m'enfoncer.

_Thranduil :_ J'ignorais qu'il était possible de vous enfoncer encore plus profondément.

_Gandalf :_ Nous dévions.

_Aragorn :_ Vous attendiez-vous à autre chose en présence d'Elfes et de Nains ?

_Elrond :_ Je vous signale que vous êtes marié à une elfe. Ma fille qui plus est.

_Thranduil :_ Faux ! Vous n'êtes pas un elfe Peredhel, vous n'en êtes que la moitié, il en va de même pour votre fille. Qui d'ailleurs a choisi d'être mortelle.

_Boromir :_ Comme quoi, on peut n'être qu'à moitié elfe et posséder l'intégralité de leur stupidité.

_Aragorn :_ Mesurez vos propos, vous parlez de ma femme, votre reine et la mère des futurs héritiers du Gondor.

_Boromir :_ Certes, et à votre place je ne le crierais pas sur tous les toits.

_Kili :_ Dites, vous croyez que ce sont les trois flèches qu'il s'est pris qui l'ont rendu aussi agressif ?

_Gandalf : _Ou alors c'est son séjour prolongé auprès d'elfes et de nains…

_Galadriel :_ Qu'insinuez-vous donc Mithrandir ?

_Eomer :_ Maître nain, lâchez cette pomme, je l'ai vue avant.

_Fili :_ Hors de question. J'ai mis la main dessus le premier, donc c'est MA pomme.

_Thorin :_ Je suis fier de toi Fili, tu es l'héritier d'Erebor. Ce que tu veux, tu te dois de l'obtenir.

_Thranduil :_ Dans ce cas, je vous déshérite, jeune maître nain !

_Thorin :_ De quel droit ?! C'est MON héritier !

_Thranduil :_ Oui justement. Et puis, avouez que vous m'avez tendu une perche magnifique.

_Legolas :_ En chêne la perche.

_Galadriel :_ Personne ne m'écoute ?

_Celeborn :_ Mais si mon aimée, moi je vous écoute.

_Elrond :_ Donc effectivement, personne ne vous écoute Galadriel.

_Thranduil :_ Peredhel, vous êtes mon digne héritier…jusqu'à ce que je vous déshérite.

_Thorin :_ Dans ce cas, je vous déshérite Seigneur chauve !

_Elrond :_ Je ne suis pas chauve…je suis juste capillairement déficient.

_Thranduil :_ C'est MON héritier, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de le déshériter.

_Thorin :_ Tout comme il n'y a que MOI qui puisse déshériter MON héritier.

_Galadriel :_ Vous avez une forte propension à la propriété vous.

_Legolas :_ En fait, ils ont des tas de points communs !

_Boromir :_ Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort Legolas.

_Thorin et Thranduil :_ Je te déshérite Legolas !

_Legolas :_ Depuis le temps que vous me déshéritez père, il est fort étonnant que je possède encore ne serait-ce que mes chausses.

_Gandalf :_ J'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas fou d'être encore ici ?

_Fili :_ Vous aussi vous restez pour les pommes ?

_Aragorn :_ Au risque de me répéter, nous sommes ici pour résoudre la crise qui paralyse tout le commerce en Terre du Milieu. Thranduil, un petit effort s'il-vous-plait.

_Thranduil :_ Je fournis déjà un effort considérable, rien qu'en supportant votre présence à tous.

_Kili :_ Pourquoi ne pas simplement boycotter les produits de Thranduil ?

_Fili :_ Oui ! Ça le poussera à revoir ses prix à la baisse s'il veut espérer faire des profits. Dans un même temps, cela pourrait aussi développer les autres marchés et notamment, celui des pommes.

_Thorin :_ Fili, Kili…retournez jouer à vos soldats de bois et laissez faire les adultes.

_Aragorn :_ Attendez, la proposition des deux jeunes nains est la chose la plus intelligente qui ait été dite depuis le début de ce conseil.

_Thranduil :_ Occupez-vous de votre semi-elfe vous, et ne nous dérangez plus.

_Boromir :_ Nous pourrions éventuellement faire ployer Thranduil au moyen de la torture.

_Gandalf :_ Je dois avouer que cette idée me tente de plus en plus.

_Thranduil :_ Quelle barbarie.

_Legolas :_ Le barbare c'est d'abord celui qui croit à la barbarie.

_Thranduil :_ Legolas !

_Legolas :_ Oui vous me déshéritez, je sais.

_Thorin :_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec l'humain sans royaume !

_Fili et Kili :_ « _Crac ! Clac ! La crevasse noire ! Tiens, serre ! Pince, chope ! Et tout en bas, tout en bas, à Gobelinville tu vas, mon gars ! Clic, clac ! Broie, brise ! Marteau et tenailles ! Heurtoir et gongs ! Pilonnez, pilonnez, tout en bas ! Ha, ha ! Mon gars ! » _Sinon il y a aussi une autre version plus enjouée « _Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus ! Vous serez cramés, battus et pour finir pendus ! Tous ici vous mourrez et disparaîtrez ! Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobeliiiiiiiins ! »_

_Gandalf :_ Je pense sérieusement que le traumatisme subi par vos neveux a été plus important que nous ne le pensions mon cher Thorin.

_Thranduil :_ Ce sont des nains, ils sont traumatisés de naissance.

_Thorin : _Moi ce qui me traumatise ce sont vos sourcils.

_Gandalf :_ Au risque de me répéter, nous dévions…

_Aragorn :_ Vous y croyez encore Gandalf ? Moi pas.

_Eomer :_ Faites comme moi, mangez une pomme.

_Boromir : _Vous allez finir par être malade, et avoir une fièvre de cheval.

_Eomer :_ Vous vous trouvez fin Boromir ?

_Galadriel :_ J'en viens à oublier la raison de notre présence ici…

_Elrond :_ Nous avons un problème. A cause de Thranduil. Comme d'habitude en somme.

_Thranduil :_ C'est vous mon problème, Peredhel.

_Fili :_ Moi je le dis depuis le début, rabattons nous sur le marché des pommes.

_Aragorn :_ Pourquoi pas le marché de l'herbe à pipe ?

_Gandalf :_ Soyez sérieux Aragorn. Vous ne trouvez pas que leurs esprits sont déjà assez embrumés comme cela ?

_Boromir :_ Sinon nous pouvons toujours tuer Thranduil, cela réglerait nos problèmes.

_Fili : _Mangez une pomme humain sans royaume, vous verrez, elles sont si sucrées que ça adoucira votre esprit torturé.

Kili : Voilà une phrase au moins aussi joliment formulée que celles de Gandalf, mon frère ! Elle pourrait même promouvoir le marché fruitier qui semble tant te tenir à cœur.

_Celeborn :_ Il me semble que la question du commerce des pommes avait déjà été écartée.

_Thranduil :_ Vous voulez peut-être proposer le commerce de produits à base d'orties ?

_Legolas :_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est très bon la soupe d'orties.

_Fili :_ Voilà qui me rappelle que…j'ai faim.

_Kili :_ Fee, je ne parviens même plus à compter le nombre de pommes que tu as avalées et, tu as faim ?!

_Fili :_ Enfin, ce ne sont pas quelques pommes qui vont remplacer un bon vrai morceau de viande !

_Gandalf :_ Et moi je suis fatigué de toutes ces sottises. Nous allons donc reporter la présente séance au lendemain, avec votre accord à tous je pense.

_Elrond :_ Je fais de ce pas apporter le repas, avec du lembas d'Imladrys puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre celui de Thranduil.

_Thranduil :_ Je vous le dis, n'insistez pas ! Je ne baisserai pas les taxes d'importation de mon lembas de qualité supérieure !

_Eomer :_ Oui, c'est la crise. Ce qui me fait remarquer que…nous n'avons plus de pommes.

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici je vous tire mon chapeau.

Une deuxième version plus romancée (pour essayer de remonter un peu le niveau) devrait être postée d'ici peu.


End file.
